You're the Only One I have left
by simply-fangirl
Summary: The wizarding war is over, and Hermione is heartbroken for one very horrible reason - Ron is dead. Will she stay strong or break down?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so please comment. Anyway, here's chapter 1:**

Hermione's POV

"Ron! _Ron!_" I frantically tried to wake him up, but I knew this was the end. My brave boyfriend Ron Weasley had died while fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. I cried desperatley over his dead body, wishing more than anything that he would wake up, and hug me close, telling me it was going to be okay. I heard footsteps behind me and a pair of strong arms lift me up.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry said. I cried into his shirt, feeling like such a weakling, breaking down like this.

"The Weasley's don't know," I cried. "How are we going to tell them?"

Just then, Ginny Weasley came up behind us.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully, but then she noticed me. "Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked.

I couldn't do it. I ran away crying. Maybe if I was lucky, I would run into Professor McGonagall or Hagrid. Instead, I knocked Luna down several stairs.

"Luna! Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Of course, I've been through worse. What happened, you look like you just lost your best friend? I'm right here you know, alive and well," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

I looked at Luna. She seemed to understand immediately.

"Oh, it's Ron. Well, that is rather horrible, and I'm sorry to hear that, but life goes on, you know? I thought it was over when my mom died, too. My dad is not really the children type. But, I said to myself, 'You will get through this through the help of Hogwarts.' Well, Hogwarts may be over for you, but you still have a life in the wizarding world and friends who love you."

I was so touched about what she said. We hugged, and I knew if Luna could get through the loss when she was only 9, I know I could, too. I told Luna about what Harry is doing. She seemed a bit troubled by this.

"Oh, poor Harry. He's already been through so much. You should consider him, Hermione, now that Ron's gone."

I knew Luna meant well, but for god's sake, I'd just lost my boyfriend 5 minutes ago, I need some time to recover before I start dating again! But still, famous Harry Potter and me...

"Maybe, Luna. I don't think I'm going to be dating for a while-"

"Of course you won't be!" Luna exclaimed. "But eventually, you should get married. Ron would want you to be happy, you know. With kids and a husband and living in a happy house. But marry someone Ron liked. Ron and Harry are still best friends, even though he's dead. My mom's still my mom, even though she's dead. Fred is still a Weasley, even though he's dead. Harry still has parents, even though their dead. Their just here spiritually."

"You have a way with words, Luna," I said with a small smile.

"See, look at you! You're smiling, even though he's gone. Life goes on!" She said, rather loudly.

"Luna, thanks so much. You really helped me, but I have to go talk to Harry and the Weasley's."

I hugged her one more time and set off, feeling a thousand times braver then I did before because of a 16 year old girl who believes in Nargles and Wrackspurts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I forgot my password to my account (as usual, I have a horrible memory), and I've been really busy with school. Thank you so much for the followers, and the people who reviewed: Moony1972, SirNickTheWizard, hopelessromantic4life and nightwing007. Their stories are all really good, and I highly recommend them.**

I thought about turning back and crying again the second I saw Ginny's face.

She had her head buried in Harry's chest (so much for considering Harry), and she was shaking uncontrollably. The Weasleys were also there, crying over Ron.

I knew I had to pay my respects, but my feet stayed glued to the spot. Remember what Luna said, I thought to myself. What happened to the strong girl I convinced myself I was 2 minutes ago?

I shakily walked towards the Weasleys. I gave Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley big hugs. It was a bit awkward for me and George to hug, but we did anyway.

It was probably rude what I did, but I left the Great Hall as soon as I could.

As I went outside, I gasped for air.

You know that feeling after you watch a sad movie, like you're trying to convince yourself it's not real? It was that feeling, only a thousand times stronger and it is real.

Hogwarts looked nothing like the Hogwarts I used to know. I can't believe just 7 years ago, I was on the train to the Hogwarts express, telling Ron he had dirt on his nose, crying in the bathroom because of the wingardium leviosa episode. I was so submerged in my own thoughts, I bumped into Neville, who stumbled on the ground.

"Neville! I'm really sorry. I actually bumped into Luna today-"

I stopped talking when I saw his face. He wasn't the chubby, beaver-toothed Neville I know. He was the hot, six foot tall Neville.

Oh, great. Just another one to add to my list.

"It's fine Hermione. I heard about Ron. I'm really sorry."

I didn't respond back which was, once again, rude of me.

Then the completely unexpected happened.

Neville leaned over and hugged me. I know I shouldn't have felt like this was anything special, but I did. I smelled his Chanel cologne, and felt the softness of his breath. He was just so calm. I don't know how long we stayed like that.

5-maybe ten minutes? It felt like 5 hours.

5 wonderful hours.

**A/N: I am having major writers block, so if anyway could review their ideas, it would be great. Sorry if this isn't a really good chapter, I tried. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm running out of author's notes. Sorry it took so long to update, I am so busy I barely have time to do anything anymore. But good news: I'm finally on spring break, so I'll try to update a lot more! **

THIS TAKES PLACE AN HOUR AFTER HERMIONE BUMPED INTO NEVILLE.

"Hermione, you look hot today."

_Hermione Jean Granger, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"Um, thanks Neville, you look, er, nice too."

Neville looked at me apprehensively. He smiled a small smile, almost the one Draco Malfoy used to do. Only his was filled with warmth and kindness, not Draco's sarcastic dry one.

I guess I must have gotten a faraway look, because he started snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Hermione? Who are you dreaming about? Is it me?" He grinned a huge grin and I felt so guilty.

Who was I dreaming about?

_Draco Malfoy._

"Of course it's you Neville, who else would it be?"

I practically just asked him out.

He raised his eyebrow. "So, were-"

"Dating? Yes, is that okay with you?" I felt sickened with myself.

"Of course."

We sat there for what must have been an hour, just holding hands and enjoying each other's presence. He looked very peaceful, and I'm sure he felt it too inside. I wish I could be like him, so innocent and nice and peaceful and downright _hot._

I, of course, was an emotional wreck inside. I just asked this guy out, my boyfriend just died, and now I'm having thoughts about a certain Slytherin.

I let go of Neville's hand and reached into my beaded bag. In there was my wand, Harry's album of photos of his parents which I should probably give back to him, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and the elder wand.

Neville looked scared when I pulled out the wand.

"I can't believe. In my hand, I'm holding one of the Deathly Hallows, the wand that killed Harry's parents, tortured your parents and once belonged to Snape."

He looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was. Then, he took the wand out of my hand, broke it in half, and threw it as far as he could.

"Enough of that."

I giggled, and took his hand again. We were just beginning our conversation about how Diagon Ally was just the word diagonally when I heard a girl's voice whisper behind us. We stopped talking immediately and were listening when we heard the voice again.

"Now _kiss! _Come on already!" I heard more giggles, and it sounded like there was a group of girls behind us. I should've known; Romilda Vane, of course.

I stood up.

"Hi there, could you stop stalking us?"

More giggles. I heard Neville sigh behind me and I restrained from rolling my eyes.

"Oh, were not stalking _you, _were stalking Neville!" They collapsed in a fit of giggles, and one of them pulled out a mirror and started applying more makeup.

It was Neville's turn to stand up.

"I don't want to go out with unsophisticated morons like you. I want someone smart, but not nerdy. Pretty, but not vain. Funny, but not inappropriate. I heard Seamus and Dean are pretty perverted these days, why don't you give them a try?"

With that, he grabbed my hand, and stomped away.

I really wish he would've given me some noticed before he decided to apparate to his house, because I had to restrain from vomiting all over him.

"Welcome to the Longbottom manor!"

It was definitely nothing special, but enough for a happy family to live in harmony.

It was a long tan house, with black shutters and a roof that seemed to be particularly low. It's garden was filled with plants; tomatos, potatos, an apple tree, peaches, berries and a number of other wizarding plants I couldn't name.

"Oh, thank god Gran's not home, she would've killed me, Gran's very prim and proper, always tries to make sure my hair's neatly combed, my clothes are ironed, and don't even think about putting your elbows on the table." He turned and grinned at me. "Come on, let's go sit down."

The outside of the Longbottom house may have been a little old fashioned, but the inside was beautiful and modern.

"Hermione?" Neville asked me, about an hour after we had eaten dinner Mrs. Longbottom had left in the refrigerator. We had gone onto a couch and were laying there, I had actually thought Neville was asleep, he was so quiet.

"Yes?" I answered, trying to make my voice sound soothing for the sake of both of us.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you like it here? Would you like to stay?"

My eyes flashed open as he said that.

"Oh Neville, it's absolutely _wonderful _here, and I would love to stay. But won't your Grandmother mind?"

"Of course not, she's always telling me it's too lonely here, just the two of us. We could buy you new stuff, since almost all of your old stuff got burned. Please?"

I answered almost immediately. "Yes, Neville. I'm staying."

He laughed with delight and hugged me closer. Together, we watched the sun rise. It must have been five o'clock in the morning, but we were still wide awake. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep for the next couple of nights.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Neville?"

"Will you marry me?"

I fell off the couch.


End file.
